dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON I: Spiritia Rosenberg vs Beck
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Beck was sent on another mission, but this time, he is completely lost. Even as he contacted Call, he still got no answers; only enemies similar to the ones that he fought in his verse. Once he got to the end, he never saw his foe coming... In a battle of genders, which Super Fighting Warrior will come out on top? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning As Beck warped to a Castle, he wondered if this is the right location... He contacted Call about the situation: Beck: Call, respond! Call: This is Call, reporting. Anything wrong, Beck? Beck: Yeeeeeeeah... I'm in this castle and there is no tech I would know about. Call: Sorry to say, Beck, but you're in a timezone where witches are considered Heresy EVERYWHERE. Be extremely careful! Nobody wants to think of your powers as magic! Beck: Got it, Call! I'll just stick to my blaster for now... TTYS! Call: You too. As the call ended, Beck explored the area as he saw familiar archetypes. Beck: (Hey, I know those kinds of foes! Maybe they do the same thing...) Beck easily exterminated the monsters within the castle. He eventually reached the area with a kind of Boss behind the walls. As Beck touched it, it opened, leading to a corridor, which led to a young girl with ALOT of power: Spiritia Rosenberg. The two then had a conversation as Beck activated his built in Translator... Beck: So... Are you what your foes call... A witch? Spiritia: OI! First off, I am not of such, and second, I would never commit Heresy for personal gain! Beck: Well, that's too bad because I was supposed to get back to my time where I'm supposed to find- Spiritia: Ugh... Never seen anyone like you... Are you a puppet? A crude construct? Beck: You were closer with the latter. I AM a robot. Lilli: Uuu~ But that's impossible! They shouldn't exist for another hundreds of years! Maybe more! Spiritia: Don't worry, Lilli. I'll handle this... A robot you say? That's pretty rare... Very well. Let's make a deal. Beck: Sorry. I was on that show once, I got dunked by a Zonk. Spiritia: Tehee...!~ You can be rather cute when your humor decides when... Beck: Hey! The only girl for me is Call! You will have no say in the matter! Spiritia: I'm sorry then. I'm going to have to dispose of you... Bot... Lilli: Go get em, Tia-Chan! Beck: Very well... If we can't agree that I have to return to the future, A Battle, I Accept... Spiritia Rosenberg then prepared her abilities for combat... Spiritia: I will stop you here and now! The Two charged their arms, kind of like Megaman's Mega Buster and as they fired... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Each shot swatted each others' shots. This was too easy for either one to win, so they used one of their weapons... Spiritia: Klageharnisch! Beck: PYROGEN MODE! Spiritia was perplexed, not because Beck now has an aesthetically different look, but the fact he chose a weaker form of ability, in terms of elemental difference... Spiritia shot three water tornadoes as Beck shot fire, swatting the blows. Both charged their Weapons and Spiritia & Beck used a Giant Water Twister, and explosion respectively as they also swatted each other... Both swmitched weapons again... Spiritia: Die geplante Zukunft! Beck: COUNTERSHADE MODE! As Beck fired a round, Time itself stopped as Spiritia shot many emerald gems; the first swatted Beck's round, and the rest fired like a Minigun. After time resumed, rendering "Za Warudo" useless, Beck shot multiple rounds; some missing, others, doing GRAVE damage... Spiritia: It's not over yet! Spiritia activated her Desperation Mode as she used her next form: Spiritia: Grollschwert! As Beck fired more ammo, Spiritia simply swatted each Shot. Beck: BRANDISH MODE! He then grew a sword as he charged at Spiritia. She tried to use her weapon again, but Brandish simply negated it... Spiritia knew there was only one way to beat Beck; Her protégé's secret Weapon... Spiritia: Freudenstachel! She shot multiple Icicles at Beck, Gravely injuring him. He had only one chance... Beck: DYNATRON MODE! Beck then zapped the icicles to the point of zapping Spiritia. She was paralyzed! Beck: BRANDISH MODE! Beck went for the final blow... SHING!!! Spiritia: No... I've come too far... Spiritia then BURSTED into smithereens, FORCING Beck to find another way to get back... Actually... Call: Beck, this is Call. Report! Beck: Yeah, this is him... What's the current situation? Call: Well, for starters, we finally locked onto your location. It seems to be an alternate dimension of reality... I think you might be able to come back now, as we need to know more of this world. Ray will have to wait, I'm afraid... Beck: Got it...~ Beck then wondered if someone who's a half of a reincarnation of a master of witchcraft is worth fighting... Beck: Why can't I have any of the nice girls? (Refers to Dante vs Bayonetta) He then warped back to his world... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: PERSONALLY I WONDER HOW ROBOTS MAKE BABIES WITH HUMANS, BUT WE'LL NEVER KNOW... THE WINNER IS... BECK! Spiritia Rosenberg is from Rozenkreuzstilette, owned by erka:es. Beck is from Mighty No. 9, owned by DEEP SILVER. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Tribute themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts